


Let's Make a Baby

by Pbness



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pbness/pseuds/Pbness
Summary: Hop's an alpha who hasn't exhibited any signs of being one, so when a Leon in heat comes to their family's house, Hop's mom and grandma feel like there's nothing to worry about. Oh, how wrong they are.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	Let's Make a Baby

Hop always loved it when Leon visited. However, with the Battle Tower growing in popularity, it seemed he came over less than when he was Champion. Whenever Leon did come over, he always left the faintest smell, it was sweet yet it always seemed to sting Hops' nose whenever he inhaled it, making him feel lightheaded shortly afterwards. No one had ever told Hop about secondary genders, his mom thought he was still too young and asking your brother about such things is awkward, to say the least. 

So Hop was left to his own devices, his Rotom phone to be exact. Leon had just visited and the smell he gave off was stronger than usual, not to mention how when Leon hugged him, he felt hotter. 

_Sweet smell from human_

Hop started looking through various articles, the realization slowly sinking in that Leon was an omega. And to make things even worse, he was an alpha. Hop started to read comments of various alphas, hoping to get some information on how to prevent the inevitable. 

But it wasn't like Hop hadn't thought of Leon as attractive, even before he started noticing his smell. The reason why Hop watched and rewatched Leon's matches was because he loved the way Leon looked. He was never around so Hop had to settle on videos if he wanted to see his brother, as sad as that may be.

Hop scrolled through the various articles, comments, and videos. After 20 minutes of this he found a site featuring omegas getting off to the thought of alphas. Against his better judgement, Hop clicked the link and was quickly thrown into the hardest the site had to offer. Thumbnails of omegas riding dildos, fingering themselves, and much more flooded Hops vision.

He started to scroll down until he found what he was looking for, a man who was fairly fit with carmel skin. He looked very similar to Leon despite the fact that he had lightly teal colored hair, instead of purple. The man was facing the camera riding a cream colored dildo. Hop could see as it stretched his asshole whenever he would go down, taking it all in. His face was cut off but Hop could tell he was repeatedly throwing his head back and moaning. 

Frantically, Hop looked for his headphones throughout the mess that was his bed. After finding them under his pillow, he put them in and laid down against his pillow with his comforter covering his bare legs. Turning up the volume, Hop started to palm himself through his underwear as he watched the teal-haired man ride his dildo.

_"Ah! Yes! Fuck! Fuck! Yes!"_

Quickly, Hop started to talk off his underwear. He managed to get it off despite his ungraceful attempts at doing it in one fell swoop. Changing the way he angled the dildo, the teal-haired man threw his head back and let out a strangled moan.

Unable to hold back his own noises, Hop let out a squeak as he grabbed the base of his dick, stopping himself from cumming. Once he felt himself back away from the edge, Hop started moving his hand up and down his length at a rapid pace.

_"Yes! Wreck my asspussy! Yes! Please! I'm your little omega slut!"_

Hop threw his head back at those words, speeding up the movement of his hand.

_"Please use me!"_

Hop started to mutter responses to the things the teal-haired man said, too far into ecstasy to care about whether his mom hears him or not. 

"Yeah, I'll use you."

_"O-oh, I'm so close!"_

"I am too! O-oh! I am too!"

_"Please cum in me! Impregnate me!"_

With a strangled cry, Hop arched his back and came. Coming down from his high Hop realized the majority of his cum ended up on his comforter. Panic setting in he quickly turned off his phone and flipped over the comforter. The underside was covered in spurts of opaque cum.

"Oh, no! No! No! No!" Getting up, Hop threw his phone on his desk and started to look around for his pants, the underwear could be forgotten since it most likely had tons of pre-cum on it.

"Okay, I just gotta go down and check to see if anyone's near the utility room. Simple, it's simple and easy Hop. Easy, simple, and easy." Hop jumped at the sound of the doorbell and the sounds of various, but equally loud, voices under him. One of which could easily be identified as Leon, the other being his mom and grandma.

"Oh, this is so bad! This is so very, bad!" Panicking more than he already was, Hop started to ball up his comforter, frantically looking around for somewhere to stash it. Whenever Leon came home and Hop was in his room he would always barge in without knocking. After hearing multiple steps coming up the stairs Hop decided that any hiding place no matter how bad would be better then having a cum-covered comforter on top of his bed for everyone to see. Hearing the steps get louder, Hop shoved his comforter underneath his desk, placing books and the like in front of it to better hide the comforter. Doing, what could only be described as a nose dive, into his bed Hop started to pile blankets on top of himself to hide his lack of underwear and comforter.

Hearing the steps get closer and closer to his door Hop braced himself for the worst. But it never came. Instead, Leon's door opened with a creak and a few stumbles.

"Sweetie, you should've called me to pick you up. You're extremely lucky there were no alphas out tonight." Mom. 

"B-but, I couldn't put you two in danger." Lee.

"I'm too old to have heats anymore Leon, _I_ could've picked you up. I'm not completely blind, y'know." Grandma. 

_Lee's in heat, oh this is very, very bad. What did those other alphas say? Plug my nose? Urrrgh! I forget! Of all times for me to forget something useful this has got to be the worst!_

"Sweetie, we'll get you water and food and you can ride this out. Was there any sign before it.. Happened?"

"N-no, it just hit, I took all my suppressants a-and everything."

"Hm. Well, you can stay here for the next week. I.. I'm sorry."

"Mum, t-there's nothing to be sorry about."

"But you should've been an al-"

"Darling, that's enough. If the man says it's fine then it's fine. After all, you could never have predicted this."

"I know.. Thanks mum."

"You're forty three years old and I still have to give you a pep talk. When I die you're going to be sorry." A slight chuckle from the two older women filled the hallway.

"Leon, we'll leave you be tonight and tomorrow we'll bring everything you need."

"T-thank you very much. But.. But what about H-Hop?" There was a pause.

"He hasn't exhibited any alpha-like behavior, so.."

"Mm.."

"You just try and rest sweetie."

"Okay, M-Mum, Granny. Night." The creek of the door, Leon was in the safety of his room again. The two women started making their way downstairs to their rooms, chatting while they did so. Hop was panting, growling, in his room. The smell Leon was producing had wormed its way underneath Hops door, filling his room up with the smell of Leon.

Hop had turned over on his stomach, his ass being propped up by his knees. Burying his face in his pillow, Hop started to claw at his sheets. Finally taking his head off of his pillow for air, Hop realized how much he'd been drooling.

"S-stop, I have to.." Hop took another breath of air, Leons sent filling his lungs, his control slowly slipping. The sound of his door opening and closing made him flinch.

"Go. Away." His tone was harsher than he wanted it to be.

"Mmm" The smell Leon gave off just got stronger and stronger.

"I said go away!" Hop was desperately trying to force himself to stay down, staring at his pillow with cat-like eyes filled with lust. 

"But Hop.. You.. Smell so good.." Fear. Blood freezing fear. That's what Hop felt in that moment.

"Lee, y-you can't be here! Go away! Please! Go away! I don't want you to get pregnant with my baby!" Hop felt like crying, he loved his brother but if he marked him, if he came inside of him, he could never forgive himself.

"Hop.. I-I can't.. I need you.." _Thud._

"Lee?!" Hop shot up and turned around only to see Leon on the ground at the food of his bed, crying.

"I haven't had an alpha in so long, H-Hop, please!" Leon used his normally strong arms to lift himself up to look up at Hop. While looking at Hop, Leon squeezed his thighs together and started to dry hump the floor. Moaning every time he made contact.

"Hop, fucking use me. Use me baby bro. I'll be such a good cockslut for you." There was a trail of drool coming from Leon's mouth, providing something else to his extraordinarily flushed face. That was it, Hop couldn't control himself any longer. He moved to the edge of his bed, laying his legs over the side. His clothed cock was directly in front of Leon. Leon kept looking at him. 

"You really me that badly?"

"Y-yes! So badly!"

"You want this fourteen year old cock that badly?"

"Y-yes!" Hop leaned down so his lips were close enough to lick Leon's ear. Hop could see him shudder at the closeness.

"Hm, what should I do with you? You want your brothers cock so badly you're dry humping the floor. This heat of yours must really be painful for the great Leon, the greatest trainer in all of Galar, to be reduced to _this_."

"It hurts s-so much, please make it better! Please ram your cock into my cunt!"

"But what have you done for me to deserve such a thing? You always get what you want, your this family's pride after all. It's time I get something I want. Get over here and suck me off."

Stopping his thrusts, Leon crawled over to Hop and sat between his opened legs.

"Oh, and before I forget, no touching yourself. Not until I'm satisfied." Leon hummed in agreement and pulled Hops half-hard dick out of his pants, too horny to question the lack of underwear.

Mouth watering, Leon pulled down the remainder of Hops foreskin, exposing his head. Leon licked the slit and watched as Hops body noticeably shook.

"Y-yeah.. Do that again." Licking the slit twice Leon watched as Hop let his head fall back and hips thrust forward. A third lick to Hops slit was quickly followed by Leon taking Hop all the way down to the base, his nose being buried in the surprising amount of purple pubic hair Hop had. 

" _Yesss! So good Lee. You're so good. Nnn."_ Hops back arched as loads of pre-cum flooded Leon's mouth. Leon hummed at the taste, causing Hop to grab Leon by the hair and forcibly pull him off of his dick.

"Get on your knees, now." Hop was flushed and breathing heavily. His hazel colored eyes were filled with a primal urge to mate and most importantly, to mark.

Leon mewled at the command and got on his hands and knees, still on the floor.

"Strip." Hop commanded, which Leon happily obliged, taking his clothes off in record speed. Hop wasn't too far behind him as he shimmied out of his pants and shirt. Once he was done he was greeted by Leon, who had his hands behind him spreading his cheeks to show his wet and twitching asshole. Spreading his legs further apart, Leon moaned as Hop licked his lips. 

"I-I'm so wet, I want you so badly.. Please baby bro, just shove your cock in me!" Hop hummed and walked over to Leon, going down on his knees he positioned himself behind Leon's asshole.

"Here's what you so desperately wanted you slut, now take it!" With that Hop thrusted into Leon.

" _Y-yes! Oh fuck yes! An alphas cock! Oh yes an alpha!"_ Leon moaned out in pleasure, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and tongue hanging out as his back arched and he came. Hop thrusted into him with a cruel and unforgiving pace, moaning as well.

"A-ah, you slut. You ah-already came." Hops breathing was becoming ragged.

 _"I'm sorry-fu-uck! There! Right there! Fuck me there! Yess! So good! Baby bro is so good!"_ Hop angled his thrusts so he hit Leon's prostate dead on. Leon, who's voice was starting to give out, started thrusting back against Hop, his eyes rolling back even more, his mouth forming an open smile, his tongue still out.

 _"O-oh Hop! I'm cumming again! Oh yes Hop! Yes! Hop! Hop! Hop!"_ Leon came again, but this time he was unable to stop as Hop started thrusting faster and harder.

"I-I'm so close! _Fuck_ , Lee!"

_"My cunt is yours! Fucking impregnate me! Yes! Oh, yes! Let's make a fucking baby!"_

"Here it comes! Take it all!" Instincts taking over Hop moaned and bit Leon while shoving his dick into Leon as far as he could and came. Leon convulsed and came once more before collapsing. Hop pulled out of Leon and reached behind him to sleepily grab a blanket from his bed. He crawled over to Leon, who was now asleep, and draped the blanket over him before he crawled in next to him being the outer spoon.

Hop woke up in the morning to see no one laying besides him, the only thing that was there was a note. No Leon, just a note. Hop felt like a fool, nevertheless, he read the note. 

_Hey Hop, I know you bit me last night but you shouldn't feel bad about it. You really shouldn't. I'm happy that I'm yours and only yours. I also got sterilized a while ago, so there's no need to fret about having a child. I'm at Wydon right now working, I'll come by in a few days once the emergency I have to tend to goes away. But until then know that I am yours, now and forevermore. Thank you for such a champion time - Leon._

Hop was immediately shocked by the sterilization news but shortly afterwards smiled, feeling relieved. He reread the note a few times afterwards, happiness filling his chest before deciding he should clean up the various stains that littered his carpet and bed. He took one last look at the note and chuckled. 

"Lee, you need to drop that catchphrase.."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site, and my first fic to feature porn for that matter. So I decided to start with a bang! Did I bite off more than I could chew? A little, yeah but no one got anywhere by staying in their comfort zone!  
> I don't know what people usually put here on this site so I'll just leave this fic at that. 
> 
> Written on mobile  
> Tag help is greatly appreciated  
> No editing done  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
